What Could Have Been
by LianneZ4
Summary: Seven years after his defeat at Vader's hands on Mustafar, Obi-Wan is raising Luke, when an event forces him to reflect on lost opportunities, on gifts accepted or refused and on the past and upcoming future. ROTS AU, sequel to There are the days.


**WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN**

**Summary:** Seven years after his defeat at Vader's hands on Mustafar, Obi-Wan is raising Luke, when an event forces him to reflect on lost opportunities, on gifts accepted or refused and on the past and upcoming future. ROTS AU, sequel to my older oneshot "There are the days".

* * *

><p>„Go away… no, <em>NO!<em> "

"Luke, calm down! … Calm down, Luke." Obi-Wan Kenobi gently shakes the seven years old boy's shoulder.

"_LET HIM GO!"_

"Wake up, Luke."

Luke's eyes snap open. "Uncle Ben?" he whispers hoarsely.

"I'm here, child. It's okay, nothing's wrong. It was just a nightmare," says Obi-Wan softly, as he sits on the edge of Luke's bed and gently strokes the boy's tiny figure.

Luke stares at him for a second. Then he whimpers, throws himself into Obi-Wan's arms and starts to cry.

"Shh. Calm down, little one," says Obi-Wan soothingly as he holds the trembling boy to his chest. "It was only a dream. We've talked about this, remember?"

Luke continues to hiccup before he gives one wordless nod.

"This place is secure," says Obi-Wan gently. "And the Force would warn us if something was to happen. Trust me, Luke."

"They t-took you away," whispers Luke at last as he clings to Obi-Wan. _"They took you away again!"_

"Luke, listen to me. Luke!"

Obi-Wan gently lifts Luke's chin and looks into the child's eyes. He waits until he has Luke's full attention. "This isn't Daltarra," says Obi-Wan firmly. "I'm not going anywhere if I can help it. I promise. Don't grieve for things that might never happen. I'm here with you. We are safe here. You are safe. It was just another bad dream."

Luke looks at him with his big blue eyes in a way that reminds him of Anakin so much it hurts. "Will the Empire find us, Uncle?" he asks innocently.

Obi-Wan can't lie to him. "It is always a possibility. But it is improbable. And I will never truly leave you, do you understand, Luke?"

"You will always be with me in the Force," says Luke with a tender smile.

"Exactly," says Obi-Wan with a relieved nod.

Then Luke frowns and looks at him reproachfully. "But I don't want you to be in the Force like Grandpa, Uncle Ben. I want you _here_."

"Luke…"

"Don't leave me," whispers Luke fearfully and buries his face into the soft fabric of Obi-Wan's clothes.

Obi-Wan must reassure him again and again before Luke can even contemplate the idea of falling asleep.

"I'm cold," says Luke shyly when Obi-Wan pulls the blanket tightly around him.

Obi-Wan mentally sighs. He should have expected this.

"Do you want the cloak?" he asks.

"Yes, please," whispers Luke and gratefully accepts it when Obi-Wan hands it to him. He pulls it around himself and looks up to Obi-Wan. "Will you leave the door open?"

"Of course I will," says Obi-Wan. "But you should really sleep now, Luke."

"Okay. Good night, Uncle."

Luke hugs Obi-Wan's neck and gives him a small good-night kiss that Obi-Wan promptly returns. Then he wishes Luke good night as well and goes back to his own bedroom.

Like he's done for the last five weeks.

.

It is the same almost every night. They have dinner and sometimes play a short game before Luke goes to clean himself and to prepare to bed. Obi-Wan tells him a story and Luke falls asleep, only to awake Obi-Wan a few hours later with his screams. They hug, Luke cries, then they speak and finally Luke takes Anakin's cloak to his bed and falls asleep again.

That cloak is the only thing that Luke has from his father.

Obi-Wan sometimes wonders whether he has been right to tell Luke about his parents. Not the whole truth, of course; the boy is way too young for that – but the much lighter version of it. No mentions of Vader – he has become the galaxy's nightmare; a man so devoid of feelings that some wonder whether he is a human at all. No, Obi-Wan hasn't yet mentioned that _little detail_. Right now, Luke knows only that the Emperor holds his parents captive, that they are both very ill in their own way and that the Emperor has made his father do some "really bad things". Obi-Wan also promised him that when he is old enough, they might attempt to save them. For now, he tries the best to preserve Luke's childhood and innocence and spare him the pain of his family's tragedy.

He fears Luke's innocence won't last very long.

Luke's current nightmares are the result of this worry. Over the years, Sidious's hunters have only become more persistent and dangerous. Obi-Wan has already had five very near misses with them; the first three were within the first year of Luke's life, the last one was several weeks ago. The danger forced Obi-Wan's hands. He explained to the boy that if they are ever found, he _must_ run away and hide, even if it would mean to be separated from Obi-Wan.

Luke obviously didn't take that well.

Heck, not even Obi-Wan himself is sure about the sanity of his order. The boy is _seven years old_, and while Qui-Gon's ghost promised to look after him if it came to the worst, he is only a spirit and unable to physically protect Luke if anything happened.

What chance has a child guided only by a spirit in the huge unfriendly galaxy around him?

'_I will lead him to Yoda if it comes to that.'_

"Qui-Gon," whispers Obi-Wan not to wake Luke. "What have I done? What possessed me to tell him that they might take me away?"

'_You were in a shock that they had found you. And you would have had to tell him one day.'_

"But not so soon. … I failed him, Master."

'_Sidious won't wait for him to grow up. We must hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.'_

Obi-Wan can't hide from the wisdom of these words, but in his heart, he still disagrees.

"But how? How will he even get to wherever Yoda is hidden? He can't even fly a ship."

His Master's form flickered in the air in front of him.

'_Luke has inherited his father's talents. The time has come. You must teach him.'_

"I can teach him how to fly, but that won't be enough. Who will feed him if they kill me? Who will protect him against the thieves and slavers? How will he keep himself warm? Where will he hide? And what if the ship is destroyed and he can't get to Yoda? Who will give him shelter, then?"

These questions have always plagued his mind and dreams. In the last month, they have resurfaced with an extraordinary viciousness.

Obi-Wan looks up to Qui-Gon's eyes and he sees the same sadness he carries in his heart.

His old Master sits next to him on his bed. _'You must begin his training, Obi-Wan.'_

"I can't," opposes Obi-Wan. "That would put him in danger."

'_He already is in danger,'_ replies Qui-Gon. _'The Sith know of him. They will never stop looking for you. If you train Luke in the way of Force, you will give him the chance to defend himself, to survive. Otherwise he will _always_ be in danger… not the least from himself.'_

"From himself?" asks Obi-Wan loudly before he remembers to keep his voice down. "But why?"

'_The Force is extremely strong with him. He must learn to control his emotions. It would be different if he had the years to grow up in peace, but that is something he has not. He already has nightmares. What will come next, visions? … You must teach him now.'_

"The fact that he is Anakin's son doesn't mean he has to share his fate."

'_And he won't,'_ says Qui-Gon. _'Don't fear that you will lose Luke if you train him.'_

"How can I not?" asks Obi-Wan bitterly. "I lost his father."

'_You didn't create Vader, Obi-Wan. That was mostly Palpatine's work. And it is the love for Padmé and you that has kept the spark of Anakin alive.'_

"Is it still alive?" whispers Obi-Wan. "I find it hard to believe that there is something left from him in that monster."

'_Did you_ _believe in him six years ago?'_ asks Qui-Gon. _'He hasn't changed much since.'_

Obi-Wan closes his eyes.

Has it truly been so long?

Six years… Six years since that fateful day when he has last seen his brother.

o - o - o

**Six years ago**

The cell he is in holds few accommodations, the most notable of them an old mattress covered by some dirty rags. Obi-Wan supposes he should be grateful that he isn't sleeping on the floor, though he has no idea to whom he owes that small favour. He is also thankful for the dim source of light in his cell. Otherwise, the small place is absolutely miserable.

Obi-Wan is still slightly hurting from the last time he has been visited by his "interrogators".

He doesn't know why he is still alive. It doesn't make sense. The Sith should have killed him long ago when it became clear that he would reveal no information.

The worst thing is, they are his only contact with the outside world. Except for them, he is completely lonely.

At least the last time, Vader wasn't present. It hurts so much more when the person who wears his brother's face stands there and impassively watches his torture. Vader has told him many times that he can end this, if only he confesses that he conspired with the Jedi against Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padmé Amidala. Or if he confesses that he conspired with Padmé against Anakin and the Empire. Or if he confesses to any conspiracy whatsoever.

Once, Obi-Wan calmly told him that _he_ was not the traitor. He has never made the same mistake again.

In the past, he tried to persuade Vader to _stop_ this madness. Even when being tortured, he still hoped to reach his brother through the veil of madness caused by the Dark side.

That was before Vader threatened him with the Sith torture mask if he didn't shut up.

It wasn't the fear of the mask itself. It was the fact that his friend would threaten him with it, the implications behind that threat, because Anakin had been there for him after his escape from Ventress, and he had _known_ of the nightmares his capture had caused him. The fact that he would still do that to him, the way he seemed unaffected when voicing the threat - that has finally convinced Obi-Wan that the boy he had known, the young man he had loved, was gone.

The angry living corpse called Vader is the only thing that remains.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan hears a noise, and tenses.

He hears the opening of the door.

"Come with me."

_That voice._

He closes his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Open his cell. Immediately."

"Yes, my Lord." The door clicks open. "My Lord, could you tell me – "

Suddenly, the voice is forcefully interrupted and Obi-Wan's eyes snaps open.

Vader is holding the man in the air.

"You did not see me here. You will not remember opening the cell. You will hide and return an hour before the end of your shift. After your shift is over, you will lock the door and immediately forget doing it. You will not check on the prisoner."

"I … will…"

The guard leaves with a mildly hazed expression, the result of Vader's mind trick.

Then Vader steps into the cell, followed by a strange looking droid hovering in the air. Obi-Wan, who has been kneeling on the mattress before in an attempt to meditate, can't keep from shying away from Vader's imposing form.

What is the droid thing for? Why has Vader sent the guard away? What could he possibly want to do that must bear no witnesses? They have rarely harmed him directly in the cell… has something changed?

_What more could he possibly want from him?_

Vader pulls his hood down. "Hello again, Master."

Hearing that word said by Anakin's voice still breaks through the walls around his heart.

"How can you_ do _this?" he asks. "You come here after everything and still call me _Master_? Have you finally gone mad?"

"I can call you whatever I want. I don't know why that should bother you," replies Vader calmly. He pauses. "It's not like your opinion of me could have lowered so much that you wouldn't want to have the power that title gives you over me."

"My – my opinion of you?" asks Obi-Wan in bitter confusion.

"Oh come on, Master. You have made it clear that you never thought much of me. I was _dangerous_, remember? Fearful and arrogant and attached and impatient and nothing a Jedi should be. You were _burdened_ by my stupid existence, forced to carry on a kriffing_ duty_ to your _precious_ dead Master. And you thought it such a virtue that you had gotten used to my annoying presence. It wasn't _real_, though. The friendship was never real. It was just a necessity for us. We needed each other to survive, but that was all."

"What are you _talking_ about?" interrupts Obi-Wan Vader's rambling.

"I was never good enough, was I? But of course, you all were right about me. I am dangerous. I did kill most of the Jedi, after all. So congratulations for your great observation skills. Are you happy now that you were right? I'm sure your Jedi friends would be overjoyed with the knowledge if they weren't rotting in pieces now. Are you overjoyed, Master? Are you_ happy?_"

"Have you lost your mind?" shouts Obi-Wan at Vader. "You're mad! You're a complete lunatic – you're mad!"

Okay, so maybe it isn't very wise to bait a Sith. Nobody said that Obi-Wan Kenobi is exactly sane anymore.

Yet through his shock and indignation, he realizes that Vader has just _talked_ to him. For the first time in six months, Vader has let him hear some of his thoughts, no matter how utterly crazy they sounded. For some unknown reason, Vader has opened up to him.

That realization puts things into a completely new perspective.

"What are you doing here, Vader?" asks Obi-Wan calmly.

Vader stares at him. This time, however, there is something vulnerable in his gaze. "Forget it," he says suddenly. "I don't know why I came here – "

"Don't leave," says Obi-Wan hastily. A second later, he can't say who is more surprised by his words, if him, or Vader.

Obi-Wan gets up on his feet. Vader stares. The droid quietly hovers in the air. The tension is palpable.

Vader looks away from Obi-Wan. When he speaks, the words are so quiet Obi-Wan barely hears them. "Padmé has woken up today."

Obi-Wan frowns. Woken up? "You didn't tell me she was in a coma."

"That's because she wasn't," says Vader impatiently. He turns to the droid and starts tinkering with it. Obi-Wan's insides clench in apprehension.

"Then what – "

"Obi-Wan, she has _woken up_," says Vader. His voice carries a mixture of excitement and shock, fear and shame. "She – she _spoke_ to me. Like before."

"What are you talking about?"

But then something in the droid clicks. Obi-Wan lets out a strangled cry – he can't help it, can't stand the pain from this _thing_ who has been his brother – and then he realizes that things are not as they seem.

Because the droid is not some new elaborate torture toy. Instead, it's merely a floating container. And from its insides, Vader pulls…

A baby. A small baby, peacefully sleeping in a blanket, now resting firmly in Vader's arms.

Obi-Wan is so enraged and disgusted that he throws all his caution away.

"You .. you kept a _**baby**_ in that thing? Have you truly sunk so low that you kidnap babies these days? Though I don't know why I'm surprised, after what you've done at the Temple. Maybe I should see this as an improvement – "

"This is my son, Luke," says Vader quietly.

_His son?_

"Have you absolutely no common sense left?" snaps Obi-Wan harshly. "What if it hurt him? What if he _suffocated_?"

"I have taken precautions. It was completely safe," replies Vader. He briefly hesitates before he gently lays the baby on the mattress in the cell, apparently disgusted by the dirtiness of the surroundings.

"What – "

But Vader is already turning Obi-Wan and freeing him from his chains, including the Force suppressive cuffs.

"What are you doing?" hisses Obi-Wan.

Vader looks up at him. "Look – "

Obi-Wan takes a step back. "I don't know what kind of sick game this is, Vader," he spats, "but I won't play my part. Go find something else to amuse yourself."

He expects Vader's angry answer, a Force choke or a blow; anything. He is even more surprised when Vader simply slides onto the mattress in the cell in defeat.

Obi-Wan swallows. "What's going on?"

Vader looks up. Only this is not Vader.

There, on the mattress at his feet, sits his brother. Desperate, tired and determined.

Anakin looks into his eyes.

"I need your help."

He can't believe it. "My help?"

What can he possibly want his help for? Obi-Wan has already made it clear that he would tell nothing nor would he join Vader and his Master. So what could Vader want now?

But this is not Vader.

"It's not for me," says Anakin and stares down at his hands.

"Then what do you want?" asks Obi-Wan calmly.

A part of him wants very much to punch Anakin right now, or to scream at him. Yet he remains calm and listens to what the man across him has to say.

Though he reserves the right to punch him later just the same.

Anakin picks the baby – Luke – from the mattress with such gentleness that it astonishes Obi-Wan. Anakin is very careful in handling his son, though it is obvious that he has been taking care of him before.

He holds onto the baby almost like he was his safeguard.

"I have nowhere else to go to. You are my only hope. _Our_ only hope."

This is completely crazy.

"I need you to take Luke, Obi-Wan. Padmé asked me to get him away from here. I need you to keep my son safe from the Empire. And from me."

"What…"

"I will let you go," says Anakin. He stands up. "You will escape. And you will protect Luke."

He gives him the baby.

Obi-Wan is speechless.

Anakin walks to the droid and begins to pull packages from its shell. "I brought you some of his things as well," he explains and pulls out a bag full of mysterious objects.

"How did you get this here without being seen?" asks Obi-Wan when he finally finds his voice.

"Doesn't matter. You must not let Palpatine capture you," insists Anakin desperately. "You must get away. Promise me…"

"Why are you doing this?" asks Obi-Wan.

"It doesn't matter. You must take Luke and run."

"I – I can't take care of a baby!" He can't believe the turn things have taken.

"You will learn," insists Anakin. "Master, I _trust_ you. Please, you must get him away. I won't let the Emperor get his hands on my son."

"Anakin – "

"You _will_ do this, or I will make you wish you were never born," snarls Vader dangerously. "You will take him and keep him safe. If you don't, I will personally hunt you down, understand, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan wouldn't be moved by Vader's threats. But he still listens to his brother's pleas.

"Very well. If you can get me out, I will take care of him," he promises quietly.

"That won't be a problem," replies Anakin. "There is some food in the bag, as well as your lightsaber and a few other things. Things will work out."

A baby, a prison and a lightsaber. Realistically, he has been in worse situations. But he has had Anakin guarding his back then.

As he is right now, he realizes. For the first time in six months and for the last time in who knows how many years, Anakin is guarding his back again.

So that he can kidnap his son.

"I will do it," says Obi-Wan.

"Good," says Anakin. He takes Luke back from him and motions to Obi-Wan to take the bag he pulled out of the droid earlier.

"If you look into the package, there is baby sling," explains Anakin. "When you put it on, it allows you to carry him while still keeping your hands somewhat free."

Obi-Wan stares at Anakin like he had grown another head. "What?" he blurts at last.

Anakin growls impatiently. "You – we don't have time for this. Just open the bag and pull it out," he says exasperatedly.

"No, wait a moment. What is this "baby sling" good for?" asks Obi-Wan helplessly.

His Sith former friend gives him a weird look. "You don't know – "

"Well, forgive me for not being experienced as a single parent," snaps Obi-Wan. "Just tell me what to do."

Anakin frowns. "I told you – never mind." He gently puts Luke back on the mattress and starts sorting through the rather large bag before he finally pulls a strange bag-like thing out. "You put it on like – "

"Stay away from me!" screeches Obi-Wan – and watches in amazement as Anakin flies to the wall because of his use of the Force.

_The Force!_ He can access the Force again –

Anakin painfully groans as he picks himself up from the floor. "That was completely unnecessary," he growls – but Obi-Wan still takes a step away from him.

"Stay away from me," he repeats harshly.

His breathing is erratic. He is a mess – he is a Jedi, he shouldn't be reacting like this – but just the thought of Anakin touching him is sending him into a state of deep panic. He can't, _can't_ stand it – and this is _truly_ a mess, because a few months ago, he had trusted Anakin with his life – but now he fears his friend, his _brother_, and he can't even stand his touch.

Anakin looks at him with a shadow in his eyes.

He probably sees all of Obi-Wan's panic. Obi-Wan wonders whether that makes him happy – it certainly would have made Vader happy – but something in Anakin's defeated stance tells him it is not so.

"Obi-Wan, I'm – look, I will try to explain from a distance. Will that work?"

_Distance_ means about six steps away from him, because the cell is truly small. Obi-Wan wordlessly nods.

Two minutes later, Obi-Wan is wearing the baby sling across his chest, already thinking about the way he will compensate for this hindrance to his movement. All Luke's things – and they're not many - are now safely packed in the bag at Obi-Wan's back. He quickly eats some energy bars to give himself the necessary boost for the next few hours and stretches his body for the task before him. He prays that he can get away unheeded, otherwise things could end really badly.

This could all be a trap. Maybe Vader has finally grown tired with waiting for Obi-Wan to confess and now hopes that by releasing him, he would lead him to his allies. If that's the case, he's going to be disappointed, as Obi-Wan has hardly any allies at this point and the few he has are probably hidden who knows where. But a trap would make sense. As Obi-Wan thinks about it, he can't find one good reason to prove that this _isn't_ a trap. The baby's presence doesn't have to mean anything; as far as he can tell, the Sith are known for their disregard of life, so Vader wouldn't mind endangering his son by putting him into harm's way.

Yet somehow, Obi-Wan knows that that is not the case.

Anakin is sitting on the mattress and cradling Luke to himself, while softly humming an unknown tune. He has enveloped the baby into his cloak, as the blanket is truly too huge and has already taken its place back in the now nearly empty droid shell.

Anakin suddenly stops humming and glances up at Obi-Wan. "When he wakes up, he will be hungry. I've prepared some of his food into a thermos flask. You will probably have to change his diapers as well. Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it in no time. If he is sad, it usually helps to hold him and speak at him."

How does he know that, wonders Obi-Wan. He would have expected that Vader has handed the baby to some poor woman to take care of him or else. He wouldn't have expected a Sith to care about a child, not even his own, until it was old enough to begin his training. But for some unknown reason, it seems that even as Vader, Anakin cares about his son.

With a constricted heart, it strikes Obi-Wan that had Anakin not fallen to the Dark side, he probably would have been an amazing father.

In a way, he still is.

"Obi-Wan?" says Anakin suddenly. "Do whatever you have to do to protect him. Do whatever is necessary. If you have to take him to the enemies of the Empire, then so be it. If you… if you want to – teach him, do it. Just make sure he is safe and loved."

"I will."

Silence.

"What about Padmé?" asks Obi-Wan suddenly.

Anakin stares at Obi-Wan and the baby in his arms and Obi-Wan can feel his turmoil of emotions. "She stays," he says at last.

"Why, Anakin?" asks Obi-Wan.

"You won't take her from me."

"Why?" asks Obi-Wan again. It's not just about Padmé either.

Anakin looks far away. "I gave up everything for her. I can't lose her."

"Anakin, you are destroying her. Do you understand? You are killing Padmé with your actions. You are killing her spirit with your twisted obsession. You can't –"

"You understand nothing, Kenobi," hisses Vader angrily. "Nothing! Only she has the right to ask me to release her. Don't you _dare_ presume you have any say in this. She is mine. Mine alone! _**She stays.**_"

He can't win this battle, Obi-Wan realizes.

He is startled when he sees tears in Anakin's eyes.

"Anakin...?"

There is a long pause.

"He would kill her," whispers Anakin suddenly. "You can't protect her, not in her state. If she leaves now, she dies. I… I can't… Don't ask this of me."

"You have done this to yourself," says Obi-Wan before he stops himself.

Surprisingly, Anakin isn't angered.

"I know."

Obi-Wan still refuses to let it go. "You said she was better today."

"And if she recovers, she won't need anyone to protect her. She will be able to do as she pleases. Until then, she must stay with me."

No, Anakin clearly won't change his mind. When Padmé is concerned, his former friend is beyond any logical thinking. Obi-Wan realizes that if he presses the matter, he will gain nothing, and he could even endanger the shaky truce he has reached with Anakin.

The cell is quiet.

Then Anakin speaks again. "When… if the Empire falls and the Rebels win – "

"I know nothing of the Rebels," says Obi-Wan immediately.

"They will be there," says Anakin tiredly. "Oppression breeds resistance, resistance breeds more oppression – it's like you've taught me. It's a cycle, until it gets broken one way or another."

"Then why do you – "

"Don't interrupt me," hisses Anakin before taking a deep breath. He continues in a quieter voice. "Like I said, if the Rebellion wins… make sure they take care of Padmé. And…" his voice wavers, "and don't tell Luke. Don't let him see my execution."

Obi-Wan stares.

"It is not too late," he says suddenly.

"It is for me," replies Anakin.

"Anakin – "

"He won't ever let me go. 'Forever it will dominate your destiny', remember?"

"I also remember you once telling me that you believe in redemption," says Obi-Wan pleadingly.

Anakin looks away, and Obi-Wan let himself become hopeful. Then his brother looks back and Obi-Wan sees the answer in his eyes. His heart breaks.

"It is too late. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

"So am I," replies Obi-Wan.

You can't save those who don't want to be saved.

"Take Luke away, Obi-Wan," says Anakin softly and Obi-Wan feels his deep pain and love as he says this. "We have wasted too much time already. Take him and run. She would have wanted you to be safe."

He gently caresses Luke's cheek before he turns around and leaves abruptly without saying another word.

Yet Obi-Wan still catches a glimpse of the tears in Anakin's eyes.

o - o - o

"If only he had trusted me," says Obi-Wan sadly. "Things could have been so different."

'_He might have had trusted you before the end… which was one of the reasons why Palpatine waited with his last move until you weren't present.'_

Obi-Wan sighs. "I guess we will never know."

They sit in silence.

"It is unfair that Luke has nothing from Padmé. They aren't the guilty in this mess, so why is it them that should suffer for it?"

Qui-Gon gives him a tight smile. _'When you have the answer for that, Padawan, you will have solved the universe's greatest mystery.'_

Obi-Wan thinks of the boy sleeping in the next room and of his earlier nightmare. He hesitates before asking the next question. "Tell me… Did Anakin take it this hard when he was separated from his mother? He wasn't that much older than Luke… "

Qui-Gon puts his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. It makes Obi-Wan feel strange, because physically, there is nothing there, but yet…

There is silence.

'_You must understand_ _that this wasn't something you should have gone through alone,'_ says Qui-Gon at last. _'The Jedi Order failed you and Anakin during that time. … But yes, he took it hard. He missed her more than anyone truly realized. And unlike Luke, he didn't trust you enough to let you hear his nightmares.'_

"I should have known."

'_You looked after him in the days. He did learn to trust in you, in time. … When you took Anakin as your Padawan, you were going through your own grief. It was Anakin's choice to deal with_ _his pain alone. You could only help him when he let you in.'_

"I know."

But acknowledging it doesn't make the feeling that he could have done something differently go away.

"I will train Luke," says Obi-Wan at last. "Tomorrow, I will start with meditation and some basic movements, and we will work from there."

'_Already looking forward to teaching another Skywalker how to meditate? That should provide some amusement in my lonely days,'_ says Qui-Gon with a spark of amusement.

"Well, at least this time, I can send him to _you_ to explain the importance of meditation," replies Obi-Wan lightly.

'_But that is your job, remember, __**Uncle Ben**__?'_ teases Qui-Gon. _'I'm only Grandpa after all. My role is to listen to his complaints and undermine your authority when necessary. Maybe I will tell him a few tales of a certain red-haired Padawan – '_

"You will _so_ regret it," threatens Obi-Wan.

' – _insulting a royal person's attire – '_

"She _did_ look like his mistress!"

' – _jumping from windows to catch an assassination droid – '_

"I wasn't a Padawan then!"

' – _going exploring when he was told to stay put – '_

"I don't need him to fill Luke's head with ideas," growls Obi-Wan.

' – _or the tale of a selfless child who would sacrifice himself to save my life,'_ suddenly finishes Qui-Gon in a complete change of mood.

Obi-Wan pauses. "I _especially_ don't need you to tell him that."

'_I won't,'_ promises Qui-Gon seriously. _'And don't worry, I will help you when I can.'_

"I _will_ hold you on that promise," says Obi-Wan with a smirk.

He is thankful for Qui-Gon's support – and his teasing. The last few years have given him few reasons to smile, and he suspects it's only thanks to Luke that his days aren't completely lonely and miserable. He enjoys bickering with Qui-Gon, as it takes his mind of his unsure future and reminds him of the happier days.

They are quiet again.

'_You are doing great with Luke,'_ says Qui-Gon suddenly. _'I am very proud of you, Obi-Wan._'

"He is a good child."

'_He loves you very much. … He has an amazing capacity of love.'_

"Just like his mother… and father," replies Obi-Wan softly.

'_You were like brothers,'_ says Qui-Gon. _'From that point of view, you truly are Luke's Uncle.'_

Then he leaves.

Obi-Wan stares into the dark at the space where his old Master disappeared.

So much in the universe comes down to friendship and family.

He lies back into the bed and stares at the empty ceiling.

…

The damage Vader is causing to the galaxy is terrible. Every day, he hears of more people dying, more people suffering because of his former Padawan's actions.

_I would _like_ to believe in him, Qui-Gon. I just can't._

_Yet I can't help it … that I still hope._

* * *

><p><em>AN: This story has been beta'ed by Rainsaber and GrayWolf84. Thanks!_

_Reviews are very appreciated._


End file.
